Balcony Incident
by Zen Lion
Summary: Shizuo always kept his true feelings for Izaya hidden. Something happened, and in a desperate attempt to cover this fact, he did something that almost endangered his loved one. One-sided Shizuo/Izaya, a bit of Kadota/Izaya in the end.


**Title:** Balcony Incident**  
Author:** Zen Lion**  
Rated:** T (just to be safe)  
**Summary:** Shizuo always kept his true feelings for Izaya hidden. Something happened, and in a desperate attempt to cover this fact, he did something that almost endangered his loved one. One-sided Shizuo/Izaya, a bit of Kadota/Izaya in the end.

* * *

_**Balcony Incident  
**__a DRRR!! fanfic_

It was a normally unusual day in Raijin Academy. The lunch bell rang, students scrambled away from their classes, and two boys clad in uniforms with contrasting color schemes were running across the hallways.

"Aah, what did I do this time, Shizu-chan? To get this honor of being chased around the school," the running boy—Orihara Izaya—said sarcastically while avoiding whatever items the monster behind him was throwing. Chairs, desks, and—surprisingly enough—a terrified male student.

A roar.

"Shaddup! Don't screw with me! I-za-yaaaaaaa!"

Another prank from Izaya that pissed Shizuo off.

Well, not really.

Shizuo wasn't and was never annoyed at the pranks Izaya pulled on him. In fact, he actually enjoyed every single minute of contact with the smaller boy. Contrary to people's beliefs, he just played along and pretended he hated Izaya because he knew the other would never reciprocate his feelings if he knew the truth. It wasn't hate at all. It was the total opposite of it. Unfortunately, that wasn't the same case with the raven-haired male. And the blond knew this—he wasn't _that_ stupid, really.

Izaya fell with a grunt when a teacher's desk collided with his body, injuring his back and numbing most of his limbs. Shizuo winced and felt terribly guilty for this, but he had to keep up with his act. "What's up, louse? That's all you got?"

The dark-haired boy glared at his mortal enemy and swore at whatever object he could curse: the teacher's desk that just hit him and the person who threw it at him. He tried to stand back up with his only functioning leg before he was further insulted and humiliated by this show of weakness. Too bad the throbbing pain in his other body parts prevented him to do so, making him fall flat on his back that just worsened the injuries.

Hearing Izaya groan in misery was the limit for Shizuo. True, he was always seen throwing pieces of furniture to him, but no physical pain was ever inflicted. Before his brain could register anything, he instinctively held Izaya bridal-style in an attempt to bring him to the school's infirmary.

"Wh-What...?" Crimson orbs stared into chocolate eyes questioningly.

He realized what he was doing. At that moment he felt like it was all over—that his secret feelings of affection for the louse was no longer going to be a secret—and that, in Shizuo's brain, would be the same as the end of the world. He mustered something up as quickly as he can while the teen in his hands and the whole school watched in shock. Luckily enough, his mind could still work through a few things that would save him from doom.

- I'm just gonna go and pretend that I'll throw Izaya off the balcony, saying something like he needs to beg for his life and afterwards I'll let him go tend his own wounds. Yeah. That'll do.

With this, Shizuo put on his best devilish smirk and went near the railing. He mentally noted to get a nice grip of Izaya's arm because they were on the third floor and Izaya would've died if he accidentally dropped him.

"Erm, Shizu-chan...?" he was now nervous as to whatever death he may be served with. Of course, he could've easily escaped from the monster's hold if only he wasn't paralyzed.

As they reached the floor's stainless railings, Shizuo dangled Izaya's lithe body, his toned arm gripping on the other's. Izaya freaked out when he looked down and saw the harsh floor. "Oi, Shizuo!" now dropping the nickname, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! H-Hey...!"

"Say you're sorry. And beg, you louse." His voice sounded so convincing and that pleased himself. Times like these made him think that maybe the acting abilities his brother has runs in the family.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me..." Izaya's voice cracked.

Suddenly, the principal roared out a very, very loud 'Heiwajima!' that startled Shizuo. His hand that was gripping on Izaya's—the hand of which the flea's life was hanging upon—loose its hold, causing the so-called flea to fall down from the third floor. Shizuo tried to grab a hold of the hand, but he barely brushed the tip of the falling boy's fingertips.

He couldn't say anything. His mind portrayed something gruesome to him: a picture of Izaya, sprawled out on the floor, limbs bending unnaturally. At that exact moment, he thought that maybe things would turn out better if he would've just told the truth from the start—that maybe Izaya wouldn't have to fall down from the third story if he didn't come up with such a ridiculous act to cover his true feelings. That maybe Izaya wouldn't have died.

"SHIZUOOOO!" he heard a familiar scream downstairs that pulled him out of his momentary relapse. Turns out, Kadota managed to save Izaya from hitting the rock-hard floor. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS, YOU BASTARD! I'LL MAKE SURE TO GIVE YOU HELL FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

He sighed in relief, even though what Izaya just shouted out stung in his heart, even though he was burning with jealousy by the fact that Kadota was carrying Izaya in his arms to the nurse's office. At least he didn't die. At least that image of a dead Izaya was a product of his panicked mind and not reality.

"Sorry," he whispered in a very soft voice, not wanting those words to be heard by anyone, his head looking down as he walked to the principal's office.

* * *

**My first fanfiction, yay? Reviews would be very nice. Critiques are much acceptable, but no flaming please. :)**


End file.
